Back supports are a popular means of alleviating and preventing chronic back pain, particularly pain in the lower back about the lumbar region of the spine. In recent years portable back supports adapted to rest against a seat back have become increasing popular, providing a convenient means for relief from lower back pain in settings which are not practical for the provision of non-portable therapeutic back support devices.
Known portable back supports for alleviating back pain and promoting correct posture have heretofore been designed to support a large portion of the back of the user. Typically such back supports extend as high as the scapula and the full breadth of an average user's back, and in some cases additionally provide lateral support extensions to support the sides of the user, offering various configurations and features to achieve this end. As a result, such back supports tend to be large and bulky, and while they are portable in the sense that they are relatively lightweight and can thus be moved from one location to another with relative ease, they are rather conspicuous in use and too large to be concealed or conveniently accommodated during transfer in an ordinary carrying bag or briefcase.
The present invention provides a novel portable back support which overcomes these disadvantages by being designed to support only that portion of the user's back which is in most cases required to be supported to improve posture and alleviate stress on the spinal column and surrounding muscles. In most cases, chronic back pain tends to be concentrated in the lower back, about the lumbar region of the spine, and it has been found that a back support adapted to support the portion of the back immediately about the lumbar and lower thoracic regions of the spine can in many cases effectively improve posture and alleviate lower back pain, without the need to support the entire breadth of a user's back.
To maintain a back support of the present invention in position during use, a flexible flap is provided which resists lateral shifting of the back support under the weight of the user. The flexible flap further resists forward slippage of the user, which can promote incorrect posture.
In result, the back support of the present invention is considerably smaller than known back supports, and is thus not only much less conspicuous in use it can easily be stored for transfer in an ordinary briefcase or handbag. It is thus better suited for use in restaurants, airplanes, etc. where use of a known back support might be awkward or prohibited, or might tend to make the user feel conspicuous or otherwise call unwelcome attention to the user. It is also easier to transport from place to place during the user's daily activities.